Corazón de mandrágora
by DreamKat
Summary: Sólo sentía calor, y chocolate. Chocolate por todas partes. Remus Lupin por todas partes.


**Disclaimer: No. No soy rica. Ninguna de las dos lo somos. Pero vivimos felices. **

Aquí llegamos **Tormenta Bohemia** y **Dream-kat** en el primero de lo que esperemos sea una gran saga de one-shots compartidos xDDD. De momento, este ha salido de forma bastante espontánea, a eso de las 2 de la mañana de un día de un agosto otoñal. Esperemos que guste. Nos costó elegir un tema, pero... este rozó nuestra fibra sensiblera. Y después de veinte tristes canciones de amor, conseguimos llegar a esto.

A ver qué os parece.

**CORAZÓN DE MANDRÁGORA**

No era inseguridad. Ella sabía que era algo más. Era necesidad de aprobación. O quizás costumbre. Al fin y al cabo, había cosas que sólo alguien como él podía solucionar; y Hermione Granger, con los años, creía haber adquirido la confianza suficiente como para preguntar.

No eran más que un par de pociones complicadas, y con la capacidad docente de Remus Lupin, no tardarían más de cinco minutos. Esperaba no interrumpir demasiado, aunque, ahora que paraba a pensarlo, ni siquiera había mirado la hora. Por no saber, no sabía ni en qué día vivía. Aquel libro la había mantenido en vela varias noches, enfrascada en su lectura con un interés casi enfermizo. Prácticamente una adicción. Pero sabía que él la comprendería. Siempre lo había hecho.

Cruzó la esquina y apretó el paso hasta llegar a la casa de los Lupin. No se sorprendió al ver la puerta abierta, e ignoró el hecho de que cualquiera, como ella, pudiese entrar en su lugar. Después de todo, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que Nymphadora salía a comprar algo sin llevarse las llaves por ser, tal y como explicaba, demasiado despistada como para no olvidárselas en la tienda.

Subió las escaleras del porche de dos en dos, atravesó el umbral y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-¡Profesor Lupin! –llamó, con cierta cautela. No había olvidado las viejas costumbres.

Se sorprendió al no escuchar respuesta.

-¿Profesor?

Comenzó a recorrer todas las habitaciones en las que, con frecuencia, conseguía encontrarlo. Miró en cada rincón del salón sin obtener resultado, esperando quizás verle tomando su habitual taza de chocolate. Se movió rápida hacia la cocina y, pese a no encontrarle, permaneció estática. Ahí estaba _esa_ estantería. Allí donde guardaba todos esos ingredientes que ella jamás podría soñar permitirse. Estaban todos tan minuciosamente ordenados que a cualquier otra persona le habría dado miedo. Pero no a ella. Ella era como él: sistemática, calculadora, perfeccionista, sibarita...

Sonrió para sí. Definitivamente tendría que pedirle su consentimiento para tomar el corazón de mandrágora. Tan sólo de pensar la cantidad de pociones que podría fabricar se le aceleraba el pulso. Aquella casa era su Nirvana personal. Podría pasarse horas simplemente mirando las paredes.

Apretó sus libros contra su pecho, determinante. Remus seguía en casa, estaba segura.

Salió al pasillo de camino a la salita, pero el crujido de la madera la hizo detenerse. Elevó su vista hacia las escaleras, y siguió el camino que había marcado el sonido. Debía de estar todavía en la cama. _Será vago_, pensó para sí. Pero eso no cambió su decisión. Seguramente estaría leyendo.

Llegó a la puerta entreabierta y la empujó con suavidad, buscando a Remus con la mirada. Lo encontró. Y se equivocaba. No estaba leyendo. Parecía... estaba completamente dormido, tendido sobre la cama como si la noche anterior hubiese sido la noche más larga de su vida.

Y Hermione comprendió.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? La luna llena había brillado esa noche y ella ni siquiera se había enterado. Resopló abochornada, y se giró con la intención de irse.

-No.

Dio un respingo y se quedó completamente quieta.

-No estoy dormido, estoy... estoy despierto, estoy... –y un bostezo. Hermione giró la cabeza.

Tragó saliva con pesadez, sin saber muy bien qué decir para no parecer tan idiota.

-No quería molestarte.

Pero él no pareció escucharla. Se frotó la frente con sus manos, desperezándose, y su voz sonó extrañamente ronca:

-Acércate.

Remus Lupin siempre había tenido comentarios para todo. Hablaba a veces con una rapidez pasmosa, explotando en palabras de manera caótica. Pero sólo ahora, tumbado en la cama y con el corazón de lobo latiéndole todavía, con una simple y tonta palabra, había logrado dejarla sin respuesta.

Pero su cuerpo ya se había dirigido como un autómata hacia la cama. Le costó alzar la mirada y enfrentarle, pero un segundo fue suficiente para darse cuenta. Aún tenía los ojos negros como la noche más cerrada y secreta. Suspiró. Tal vez no era buena idea quedarse.

-Lo siento mucho, no pretendía... no sabía... olvidé...

Hermione Granger jamás tartamudeaba. Claro que Remus Lupin jamás la tomaba de la mano. Ni la atraía hacia sí, por Merlín.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó, alarmada.

Sus labios se curvaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Ahora sí.

Se incorporó antes de que ella tuviera tiempo a preguntarse por el significado de sus palabras, y de forma instintiva, se sentó a su lado. Quería preguntar demasiadas cosas y ninguna de ellas tenía que ver con el corazón de la mandrágora.

Sus ojos negros la recorrieron quizás demasiado despacio.

-No me dejes solo.

Los de ella se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué?

Y entonces su mano en su nuca, y todas las ideas desapareciendo de repente. Sólo sus dedos en su pelo. Los labios de ella entreabiertos intentando hacer una pregunta que no cruzaba su garganta.

-Tonks...

Se acercó demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiera apartarse. Y entonces sus labios en los suyos, una dulce presión asaltando su boca. Abordaron su mente miles de ideas hasta que dio con la respuesta.

_Tonks._

Por supuesto.

Sus ojos negros. El lobo no veía como el mago, y era evidente que se trataba de una absurda y bochornosa confusión y que, si pensaba un poco, se daría cuenta de que lo más razonable sería apartarse y salir de allí cuanto antes.

El único problema era que era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en esos ojos. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no le importaba ser otra persona. No le importaba ser Tonks, por un momento. No si Remus la besaba así.

Aquel beso se entrelazó con un centenar de caricias inimaginables que Hermione probablemente ni conocía, pero que la obligaron a dejarse llevar.

Y entonces piel contra piel, o labios contra piel, una confusión de movimientos y sentimientos que la hacían comprender, por primera vez, que aquellas continuas visitas al profesor Lupin escondían algo más que simples dudas sobre pociones. Era algo más.

El ritmo era tan lento que resultaba frenético para su corazón. Sólo sentía calor, y chocolate. Chocolate por todas partes. Remus Lupin por todas partes.

Separó sus labios lo suficiente para poder mirarla. Y entonces se acabó. No más chocolate. Lo sintió enseguida. Su expresión había cambiado. No eran las manos que se habían alejado de su cuerpo. No. Eran sus ojos. Eran... dorados. Aquella noche oscura parecía haberse convertido en un amanecer.

La locura se convirtió en cordura.

Podía verla. Y no era ella lo que esperaba ver.

Fue rápida. Cogió sus cosas y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes advertir la confusión en los ojos del licántropo. El corazón bombeaba con demasiada fuerza, y golpeó la puerta tras de sí sin poder oír una última palabra que tal vez hubiese cambiado todo.

-Hermione...

**FIN **

**Se acabó lo que se daba. Un fic paranoico y un poco triste. ¡Pero es nuestro primer fic en común! Se agradecerán comentarios, tomatazos, críticas y hasta una cacerolada si es precisa... al botoncito de go.**

**PD: si os ha gustado pasaos por Tormenta bohemia (tengo el link en favoritos lalala) porque mi niña es la ostia. Ale, ya lo he dicho.**


End file.
